


I Simply Couldn't Be Bad

by thugboyfriendnagisa



Series: my daddy treats it so well [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 7 PAGES OF PURE SIN, Anal Fingering, Birthday Sex, Crossdressing, Dom/sub, Facial, Hand Jobs, M/M, Maid dress, Master/Servant, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, WHY DO I DO NOTHING BUT WRITE DIRTY SMUT WHENEVER I WRITE OIKAGE, all for my baby's bday, happy birthday oikawa, jesus didn't die for me to sin like this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-10 10:32:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4388441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thugboyfriendnagisa/pseuds/thugboyfriendnagisa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Welcome home, Master,” Kageyama breathed, Oikawa pulling away to give him a grin.<br/>“Hello, darling,” he cooed, running his thumb over the apple of Kageyama’s cheek, “What do you have planned for me tonight, hm?”<br/>“Whatever you’d like to do, Master,” Kageyama replied, blushing and biting his lip shyly, “I-I’m yours to command.”<br/>“Mine to command,” Oikawa repeated, chuckling under his breath, “Oooh, I really like the sound of that.” </p><p>HAPPY BIRTHDAY OIKAWA TOORU I LOVE YOU SO MUCH that i sat down with the devil himself and wrote this for u</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Simply Couldn't Be Bad

“Tobio-chan!” Oikawa greeted when the boy entered his room, “You came!”

Kageyama raised an eyebrow, setting his bag on the ground next to Oikawa’s desk.

“Well, yeah, you asked me to,” he muttered, “You didn’t give me much of a choice.” Oikawa grinned gleefully.

“Of course not,” he chirped, gesturing Kageyama closer, “C’mon, say hello to me properly.”

Kageyama flushed, moving closer to Oikawa before leaning down to press their lips together softly.

“Hello, Daddy,” he whispered, and felt Oikawa’s lips stretch into a satisfied smile, the older boy pressing another kiss to his lips.

“Hello, sweetie,” Oikawa cooed, “Get yourself comfortable, I’ll grab what we need.”

Kageyama obeyed, sitting down on the bed while Oikawa got up and scrambled for the closet. He watched as he dug around at the bottom of his closet, picking up a big bag and bringing it over with a giddy giggle.

“Are you ready, Tobio-chan?” he asked, and Kageyama nodded, his eyes widening as Oikawa tugged a maid dress out of the bag.

“What…?” Kageyama murmured, leaning away from the outfit, “Wh-What is this?”

“It’s a maid dress! It’s cute, right?” he held it up to Kageyama’s body with a thoughtful hum, “I got you an extra-large, so I mean, it should fit.”

The younger boy squirmed, eyeing the garment distrustfully. Oikawa blinked, pouting at him.

“What, you don’t like it?” he asked, leaning forward and whining, “I pulled a lot of favors to get this dress for you, Tobio-chan!”

“Favors? People owe you _favors?_ ” Kageyama asked in disbelief, Oikawa waving his hand dismissively.

“That’s irrelevant,” he pushed the outfit into his hands, “Try it on, try it on! I’ll wait outside!”

“Wait, Oikawa-!” Kageyama grabbed his elbow before blurting out, “Yellow!”

Oikawa stopped, turning to Kageyama with a serious look on his face.

“Tobio?” he asked, “Did you…I mean, did you not want to do this?”

“I-I mean…” Kageyama began, “I-I’m just confused! Where did this come from? We didn’t even discuss this!”

“Yes we did,” Oikawa retorted, “The other day, I asked if I could put you in a skirt, and you said you could do whatever I wanted!” Kageyama stared at him in disbelief, pinching the bridge of his nose.

“We were in a _scene_ , Oikawa-san. I didn’t think you would actually go out and do this…”

“Aww,” Oikawa whined, “I mean, if Tobio-chan’s not comfortable with it, then we won’t use it…” At seeing Oikawa’s crestfallen look, Kageyama frowned, tucking the dress back in the bag with a sigh.

“I’ll think about it,” he decided, and Oikawa brightened, hugging him with a cheer.

“Yay! Tobio-chan is the best!” he smacked a sloppy kiss on his cheek, making Kageyama cringe in disgust.

“Whatever,” Kageyama huffed, “Let’s just do homework instead of whatever you had planned for today. Is that alright?”

“That’s fine! But instead of homework, let’s cuddle!”

“No, I _need_ to do this homework, or I’ll get kicked out of the volleyball club.”

“Boo,” Oikawa huffed, flopping on his bed while Kageyama sat at his desk.

-x-

That night, Kageyama locked his bedroom door and took a deep steadying breath.

He laid the maid uniform out on his bed, frowning at the thigh high white tights and matching white lace panties. His cheeks felt like they were on fire as he eyed the entire ensemble.

“I can’t believe this,” he muttered, removing his t-shirt, then his sweatpants and boxers.

He slipped on the lace panties first, cringing at the feel of it scratching against his skin. He then grabbed the maid dress, tugging it over his head with a little difficulty. It was a little tight in the shoulders and chest area, but he figured as much, considering this was meant for a more slender frame. There was also another white frilly skirt (a petticoat, he believed it was called?) to go underneath. He pulled those on, then the tights, then put on the little frilly headband, and finally tied the little red ribbon on the collar. He took another steadying breath, then turned to look at himself in his full length mirror.

It was…a little ridiculous. It was just a black short sleeve dress, the sleeves puffing up and the apron frilling on his shoulders. The skirt was made fluffier by the white petticoat, and he looked…girly. Like a proper maid.

It wasn’t…awful. He could wear this for Oikawa. It definitely beat out his other birthday present he had planned (sex in Aoba Johsai volleyball uniforms while Kageyama called him captain. He never really did figure out how to acquire a uniform from them without Oikawa finding out…)

With another sigh, he removed all the clothes, carefully putting them back in the bag and tucking it into the back of his closet. He tugged on his pajamas and crawled into bed, finding a message on his phone.

_Good night, Tobio-chan! I love you (/^w^)/ <3_

Butterflies erupted in his stomach, as he bit back a smile, replying quickly.

_Love you too, Oikawa-san. Good night._

-x-

The day of Oikawa’s birthday, Kageyama offered up his place for the night. His parents were out of town, and he could give Oikawa his present.

Karasuno had morning practice that day, and Aoba Johsai had afternoon practice, so after school let out, Kageyama headed home and got everything ready for that night. He also had to spend about an hour calming his nerves down and not backing out on his plan.

Oikawa texted him saying he was on his way, and Kageyama sighed, pulling on his outfit for the night. He tugged everything on, waiting for his boyfriend to knock on the door.

He grew antsier as time went on, tightly gripping his skirt, waiting for the doorbell to ring. And when it did, he shot up from his place on the couch, taking a deep breath through his mouth, and letting it out through his nose, walking to the door and gripping the doorknob and opening the door.

“W-W-Welcome home, M-Master!” he stammered, bowing. When Oikawa didn’t say anything, he looked up, seeing Oikawa staring at him with his jaw dropped and his eyes wide. “Um…I…D-Do you not like it?”

“Tobio,” Oikawa breathed, entering the house and closing the door behind him with a little more force than usual, “ _I love it_.” Kageyama let out a sigh of relief, gasping as Oikawa leaned towards his ear, murmuring softly, “Say it again.”

“Welcome home, Master,” Kageyama breathed, Oikawa pulling away to give him a grin.

“Hello, darling,” he cooed, running his thumb over the apple of Kageyama’s cheek, “What do you have planned for me tonight, hm?”

“Whatever you’d like to do, Master,” Kageyama replied, blushing and biting his lip shyly, “I-I’m yours to command.”

“Mine to command,” Oikawa repeated, chuckling under his breath, “Oooh, I _really_ like the sound of that.” He took Kageyama’s hand in his, tilting his head with a smile, “Let’s go to your room then, Tobio-chan.”

Kageyama nodded, leading Oikawa upstairs to his room. Oikawa went in, settling himself on the bed while Kageyama closed the bedroom door. He walked over to where Oikawa was sitting, standing in front of him expectantly. Oikawa hummed, pursing his lips thoughtfully.

“Tobio, lift up your skirt?” he asked, and Kageyama’s eyes widened, but he slowly reached down, gathering his skirts up in his hands, then slowly lifted them up, revealing the white lace panties and his half-hard cock. Oikawa let out a noise of delight, “Ah, you wore them! Without me having to tell you to wear them!” Kageyama swallowed as their eyes met, Oikawa’s hands reaching out to brush against his hips, “You’re such a good girl, Tobio.”

Oikawa pulled him in closer, guiding Kageyama to sit on his lap. He carefully arranged himself, his hands resting on Oikawa’s shoulders and giving him a curious look. Oikawa gave him a reassuring smile as his hands ran up his legs, making him shiver.

“Kiss me?” Oikawa murmured, and Kageyama leaned in.

“Yes, Master,” he whispered, pressing their lips together softly.

Oikawa hummed against his lips, reaching up to hold his face in his hands. He kissed Kageyama’s bottom lip, then his top, then licked at his bottom lip so Kageyama would open his mouth. He did with a sigh, letting Oikawa invade his mouth and rub their tongues together. Oikawa tasted sugary sweet, like milk bread, and Kageyama let out a little moan at the taste. Oikawa’s hands started to wander, sliding down his neck and down his arms, then moving up and down his sides. Kageyama bit back a giggle, squirming slightly in Oikawa’s lap.

“Tobio, lay on your back?” he asked, and Kageyama nodded, getting off of Oikawa’s lap and rearranging himself on the sheets, his head resting comfortably on his pillows while Oikawa crawled in between his legs. “Ahh, you look so cute in this dress!” his grin turned predatory as his hands slowly inched their way up his skirt, “I could just eat you up.” Kageyama sucked in a breath, Oikawa’s grin widening, “Hold up your skirt for me, baby.” He obeyed, holding up his skirt again so Oikawa could openly ogle his now fully erect cock through the lace panties. “Good girl.” He felt his cheeks heat up even more than they already were, trying to resist the urge to shove his skirts back down to cover himself. He knew what happened when he disobeyed, and he didn’t want to make Oikawa punish him on his birthday. This was supposed to be about him, and Oikawa liked Kageyama submitting to him, and apparently he liked Kageyama in dresses.

Kageyama was jolted out of his thoughts as Oikawa ran his tongue over his cock through the lace, making him let out a shocked cry. He almost shoved his skirt back down, but instead forced himself to pull it up further, groaning helplessly as Oikawa’s tongue continued to work over his cock. He heard Oikawa chuckle, felt the vibrations of it against himself through the wet lace, making him whimper.

“Does it feel good, Tobio-chan?” he asked teasingly, and Kageyama nodded frantically, desperately clutching the cloth in his hands. “Tell me.”

“Y-Yes,” he gasped, “Yeah, yeah, it feels good.”

“Do you want these off?” Oikawa snapped the band of the panties against his hip, making them thrust up slightly. He nodded hesitantly, and Oikawa chuckled again, “Will you ask me nicely?”

“Yes,” he nodded again, swallowing before asking, “Will you p-please take off my panties, M-Master?”

“Aww, when you ask me like that,” Oikawa grasped the sides of the panties, “How can I say no to you, my precious little pet?”

Oikawa slid off the panties, Kageyama sighing in relief as his cock twitched against his tummy. Oikawa then looked him up and down, humming in thought.

“I want to make you come with just my hands and mouth,” he suddenly said, making Kageyama let out a strangled noise. “Then I’m gonna fuck you.” Oikawa looked him in the eye, and even though it sounded like an order with no room for disagreement, Kageyama knew by the look in his eyes that he could stop this at any time. His heart swelled, and he nodded.

“Yes, Master.” He whispered, and Oikawa smiled, giving his thigh a small smack.

“Hands and knees,” he commanded, and Tobio was quick to oblige, turning himself over onto his knees.

“Um-!” he spoke up as Oikawa reached into the drawer of his nightstand, “Um, in a b-bag…in the closet…I-I got…” he couldn’t bring himself to finish the sentence, but heard Oikawa walk towards his closet, pulling out the aforementioned bag.

“Strawberry lube?” he asked, and Kageyama flushed, nodding quickly. Oikawa moved back towards the bed, leaning down to kiss his ear and whisper, “Were you hoping that I would eat you out in your maid dress, Tobio-chan? What a dirty little girl you are.”

“N-No, I-!” he snapped his mouth shut, feeling Oikawa’s teeth tug at his earlobe.

“It’s okay, baby,” he said, pulling away and moving behind Kageyama, “I’ll give you what you want.”

Kageyama flinched when he felt a good amount of cold, wet lube slip down his crack, biting his lip when he felt Oikawa’s fingers rub around his hole. He let out a loud cry when Oikawa slipped in two at once, the sudden stretch and burn making him clutch at his sheets and whimper.

“Did that hurt?” Oikawa asked, pressing a kiss to Kageyama’s lower back, “I’m sorry, you just looked too tempting…all pink and wet…”

“ _Hah_ , ah,” Kageyama groaned, “I-I’m okay…move…p-please…”

Oikawa obeyed, slowly moving his fingers inside and out, spreading them carefully. Once Kageyama started moving his hips back towards his hand, he hunched over, pressing kisses down his lower back before giving a tentative lick to the rim stretched around his fingers. Kageyama let out a breathy moan, and Oikawa hummed thoughtfully.

“The lube doesn’t taste bad,” he commented, and Kageyama groaned, pushing his hips back impatiently, and Oikawa rolled his eyes. “Alright, alright, I’ll take care of you, princess,” he gave his backside a slap, “Remember, no touching yourself, okay?”

“Y-Yes, Master,” Kageyama whimpered again as Oikawa’s tongue flicked against him, working itself inside against Oikawa’s fingers. His eyes widened when Oikawa found his prostate, letting out a long, loud, breathy moan as his fingers steadily worked against it.

He felt his cock twitching underneath his skirt as Oikawa began to move his fingers and tongue in earnest, wanting so badly to touch himself, but knowing his orgasm would be twice as good if Oikawa got him off with just this.

“Ah, ah _, hah_ , I’m,” he moaned again, “I-I’m gonna _cum_ , Oikawa-“ he yelped when Oikawa hummed against him, his mouth and fingers unrelenting, and with one last stroke and one last sloppy suck on the rim, Kageyama felt the chord of tension in his spine _snap_. He came hard with a scream of Oikawa’s name, his elbows unable to support him as his upper body collapsed onto the bed, jerking and twitching as he came down from his high, and shuddering when Oikawa slipped his fingers out of him.

“You did so _well_ ,” Oikawa purred, helping Kageyama lay on his back, taking his headband off his head as he rested him on the pillows. Oikawa’s mouth and chin were sticky and wet with lube and spit, and he wiped it off on his arm, leaning in to kiss Kageyama, soft little pecks on his lips. “You looked so good and tasted even better.” He pulled away, smiling down at him as Kageyama caught his breath. “My perfect little maid. Do you think you could help me now?”

Kageyama nodded, and Oikawa stood up, taking off his shirt, then his jeans and boxers in one go. His cock was red and leaking, and Kageyama knew he probably wouldn’t last long after eating him open. He lifted his skirt again as Oikawa made his way between his legs, opening the strawberry lube once again to coat himself. Kageyama shifted himself onto his elbows, reaching down and carefully guiding Oikawa to his hole, letting go and falling back onto his pillows with a soft moan as Oikawa slowly pushed himself inside.

Oikawa sighed when he was all the way in, leaning down to kiss Kageyama again, their tongues tangling immediately. Kageyama felt his cock twitch back to life, or maybe, it hadn’t really even gone soft after his first orgasm. He almost felt bad coming twice in one night on Oikawa’s birthday, but when he opened his eyes to look at Oikawa, the blissed out look on his face made him feel a little better. Oikawa sucked at his exposed collarbone, making Kageyama whimper.

“Close,” Oikawa huffed, his thrusts picking up speed, making Kageyama groan as he brushed against his sweet spot. “C-Can I cum on your face?” he blurted, and Kageyama’s eyes widened, and he nodded. Oikawa pulled out of him, and Kageyama carefully arranged himself on his knees on the floor, Oikawa standing, quickly jerking himself off and aiming for Kageyama’s mouth. He licked his lips before opening his mouth, sticking his tongue out eagerly. Oikawa smirked, throwing his head back with a moan. “Fuck, you look so good like that,” he hissed, his hand moving faster, Kageyama keeping tongue out, “On your knees, waiting for my cum…” he looked down at him again, panting heavily, “I-I’m coming, Tobio, cl-close your eyes-“ Kageyama obeyed, scrunching his eyes shut as Oikawa came with a grunt, flinching when he felt the warm, sticky fluid hit his cheeks, nose, chin and tongue. He opened his eyes once he was sure there was none near his eyes, looking up at Oikawa eagerly sucking at the tip of his cock.

Kageyama swallowed what was in his mouth, Oikawa sitting down on the bed with sigh, then leaning in and cleaning the rest of his cum with his thumb, leading it to Kageyama’s mouth, who sucked it clean.

“Did you cum, sweetie?” Oikawa asked quietly, and Kageyama blushed, shaking his head. Oikawa hummed thoughtfully, grabbing a tissue to wipe Kageyama’s face gently. “You can touch yourself for me. Or do you want me to do it?” Kageyama swallowed, climbing onto the bed and wrapping his arms around Oikawa’s neck, giving his chin a kiss.

“Touch me,” he breathed, “Please?”

Oikawa kissed him on the mouth, reaching under his skirt and rubbing his finger against his dripping slit. He took him into his fist, smiling against Kageyama’s lips when he began to thrust into it. It didn’t take him as long to cum, thrusting into Oikawa’s hand with a breathy moan, dirtying up the dress further.

They sat like that one the bed, catching their breath as Oikawa wiped his hand off with another tissue.

“Happy birthday, Tooru,” Kageyama murmured, leaning in to give him a chaste kiss on the lips. Oikawa grinned, giving him a deeper kiss.

“Thank you, Tobio-chan,” he cooed, giving him a loving squeeze. “I love you! That was the best birthday present ever!”

“I-I love you, too,” he replied, “Um, can we take a bath? I feel gross…”

“Of course,” Oikawa gave him another kiss on the cheek, “Do you need help?”

“I’m okay,” he said, then stood up, his knees wobbling a bit, but he quickly steadied himself. He took Oikawa’s hand when he stood, and the two went to the bathroom to shower.

In the bath, Kageyama scrubbed at Oikawa’s hair while Oikawa laid lazy kisses and bites along his neck and collarbone.

“Do you have anything else planned for me tonight, Tobio-chan?” he asked cheekily, and Kageyama shrugged.

“I bought a cake,” he replied, and Oikawa sucked at his collarbone harder, making him grunt, “Don’t leave a bunch of marks, Oikawa-san.”

“Aww, but Tobio-chan,” he whined, “It’s my birthday! I want everyone to know that my cute boyfriend and I had a _really_ good time together~”

Kageyama frowned, but let Oikawa continue to mark up his collarbone before rinsing out his hair, handing Oikawa the shampoo while he leaned in to leave a few marks of his own, smirking at Oikawa’s constant stream of whimpers as he did so.

“Tobio, I-I might not be able to hold back- _mmn_ \- if you keep doing tha- _ah!_ -that…”

“Then don’t,” Kageyama challenged, giving him an innocent look, “It is your birthday after all.”

-x-

The next day, Kageyama was very sore, but luckily didn’t have to wake up early for morning practice. Sitting at desks all day kind of hurt, but it left Kageyama feeling very satisfied, like a cat laying in a sunbeam.

His euphoric, thoroughly-fucked-out high ended however, when he carelessly removed his shirt before practice, and Hinata let out a surprised shout.

“K-Kageyama, what the hell happened?!” he yelped, “You look like you were attacked by a sucker fish!!”

Kageyama tensed, everyone in the clubroom turning to look at him, Tanaka and Noya letting out long catcalls, Tsukishima letting out a low whistle while Yamaguchi and Asahi quickly looked away. Kageyama felt the shame rush over him, quickly tugging on his practice shirt.

“Sh-Shut the fuck up, dumbass!! It’s none of your business!” he shouted, stomping off toward the gym, ignoring Tanaka, Noya, and Hinata’s whooping laughter.

-x-

To: Oikawa-san

_YOU ARE NEVER ALLOWED TO LEAVE HICKEYS ON ME EVER AGAIN._

From: Oikawa-san

_Aw, Tobio-chan, why?! ・゜・(ノД`) My teammates really liked your artwork ヾ(*ゝω・*)ﾉ_

To: Oikawa-san

_FUCK YOU._

**Author's Note:**

> i am going to hell ∠( ᐛ 」∠)＿ HAPPY BIRTHDAY OIKAWA i am late by like five minutes damn it
> 
> HELLO. here i am, with another dirty, depraved oikage fic. i was gonna write iwaoi for oikawa's bday, but i had this sitting in the reserves, SO I FIGURED, WHY NOT. 
> 
> also, shout out to an anon who came to my tumblr and asked if i ever did another oikage that kageyama gets covered in hickeys and the team sees him. ALSO, shout out to an anon on an oikage blog i follow wanting more fics of oikawa eating out tobio (bc in the answer the blog mod linked to my last oikage fic. incredible. thank u.) 
> 
> i guess this is kind of a sequel to My Heart Belongs to Daddy, but instead of daddy, tobio calls him master...i just like the idea of oikawa getting off on other people him calling him things like that, like daddy, master, captain...BEING IN POSITIONS OF POWER. and i just like rly submissive tobio. one day i'll have to write about sub!oikawa and dom!tobio. hhhhnnnnnnnggggggg i'm already dead thinking about it. OH, as a side note, since they are in a dom/sub relationship, they usually discuss what will happen in certain scenes, and they usually start a scene by saying "hello daddy" and "hello baby" or some variation. they work on the stoplight system, where red means stop, yellow means i'm uncomfortable, and green means go! and if they don't discuss what will be happening, they usually just ask throughout just to make sure the other person is comfortable. i like, have never been in a dom/sub relationship, SO THIS MIGHT SEEM LIKE REALLY NOt good or accurate for a dom/sub relationship AND I WOULD RECOMMEND SEARCHING AROUND FOR PEOPLE WHO KNOW MORE ABOUT THIS STUFF THAN I DO pls for your safety
> 
> THANK U FOR READING and for any kudos or comments!! if you'd like to join me in hell, my tumblr is queenanimetrash!! _( :'3 」∠)＿
> 
> **OOH DAYUM, NOW WITH FANART!!!!  
> http://royalcheesecake.tumblr.com/post/125498159140/mazel-tov-royalcheesecake-click-keep-reading  
> look at kags in his lil maid dress I LOVE IT thank u so much Cheesecake, you're the sweetest!!! hugs n kisses to u!! (03


End file.
